


I'm Calling Dibs

by lunaraindrop



Series: October 31 Days of Queliot (and maybe other ships) Challege [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaraindrop/pseuds/lunaraindrop
Summary: Canon Divergence- Season 1Quentin heard Eliot tell Mike that he called dibs. He calls Margo for answers. What comes of this changes all of their lives forever.Allusions to offscreen oral sex.





	I'm Calling Dibs

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Oct 31 Days of Queliot (and maybe other ships) Challenge! 
> 
> Anon gave me the word "panic". I hope you like it!
> 
> Hey, zelmane! Remember when I said things were a little steamy? This is what I meant. ;)
> 
> Want to come chat with me about Queliot? Want to give me a prompt? Visit me at lunaraindrop on tumblr!
> 
> Comments and Kudos = Love!

* * *

When one is briefly turned into an animal, they will often have the senses of that animal residually for a while after turning back to their original human state. Case in point, Quentin still had fox hearing and heard Eliot and Mike’s conversation about him as he and Alice walked into the cottage.

_Dibs? Eliot called dibs…on me?_

He blinked hard as he shut the front door.

_What does that even mean?!_

He knew what he _wanted_ it to mean. After he and Alice had sex in fox form, they had a long talk. While it was fun, it just wasn’t for them. They both had feelings for other people, and wanted to pursue them. Alice even told him that he should just go for it.

Finding out that Eliot actually wanted to date somebody, and that somebody was _not_ him kind of broke his heart. Alice’s sympathetic gaze did not help matters.

However, hearing Eliot agree with Mike about his “prettiness” and saying he had already called “dibs” might have mended some broken pieces, but ultimately confused him and made him panic.

He needed to talk this out. Unfortunately, he was low on options.

Alice, as understanding as she had been, was completely out. Both of them still had lingering fox pheromones. That made things awkward.

Normally he would call Julia in a crisis like this, but she was out too.

Penny would make fun of him, so no.

That left him only one person, and probably his best bet at understanding what Eliot meant.

He just hoped to god she didn’t cut off his balls for calling.

* * *

“Quentin, give me one good reason why I should not hang up on you right now.”

“Hi to you too, Margo. Are you enjoying your vacation, Margo? No, I’m completely fine and not having an internal crisis, Margo.”

He could almost hear her rolling her eyes.

“You have two minutes, Quentin. Uno, dos. After that I am hanging up and maybe fucking a French Adonis with a really big wang.”

He didn’t even touch that one. Thankful that she was giving him a little time, he pushed ahead.

“Okay, so…generally when someone calls dibs on something, that means that they are claiming it for themselves, right?”

“Yawn.”

“Am I right?”

“Yes, Q. It’s like that time I decked that Karen on Black Friday. Hey, she knew I called dibs on those Red Bottoms.”

Quentin got excited.

“Right! Exactly! You called dibs, and that meant that you reserved the right to the shoes!”

He could hear faint EDM music in the background and what sounded like ice cubes clicking together in a glass.

“Are you going to be getting to a point any time soon? Mama wants to enjoy her Sex on the Beach. Both kinds.”

He had, what, like thirty seconds left? The next part he hurried along.

“Right, umm…uhh…so what does it mean when a person calls dibs on another _person_?”

“Oh! This is sounding interesting. Q, did someone call dibs on you?”

“Uh…yeah. That’s why I’m calling. I need to know why.”

Margo’s voice took on a warmer, more conspirator tone.

“Well, I don’t know the situation, but it sounds like to me that someone laid claims to your virgin loins.”

He sighed.

“Not a virgin.”

She acted like he didn’t speak.

“So, someone has pissed a circle around you and claimed your nerdy bod. Does it make your little high-strung heart cream its pants?”

“Uh, no. Actually, its fucking confusing and making me really sad if that’s true.”

He heard a clunk like a heavy glass meeting a wooden table. A second later the music was gone, and he could hear Margo more clearly. Try as she might to seem unaffected, Quentin knew what she sounded like when she was concerned. He was just surprised it was directed towards him. Usually she only reserved her care for important people, namely Eliot.

“Q, what’s going on?”

So, he told her. Well, most of it. He left out the people he and Alice really wanted. He was kind of happy that she got so incensed at Mayakovsky's skeeviness, and he noted her worry over how Alice felt after all was said and done.

What he didn’t like was how flippant she was over finding out Eliot was the one who called dibs.

“Oh, that? Psh. That’s nothing.”

He felt his heart sink.

“Uh, so it doesn’t mean-?”

“Please, we both know it does. If you’re worried his embarrassing mega crush on you will affect him porking Mike, I wouldn’t worry. Although-”

Her voice picked up in excitement as he stared dazed in front of him.

_His embarrassing mega crush…?!_

“If he’s telling that knob polisher to back off of you because he called dibs, that means that he isn’t all serious relationshipy yet. I might be able to work with this.”

“Did you say…Eliot has a crush on me?”

The line went silent.

“Oh my fucking **_God_**. You didn’t know?!”

He shook his head, even though she couldn’t see it.

“Nuh-uh.”

“Jesus H. motherfucking _Christ_, Quentin, were you dropped on your head as a baby?! That shit is known fact.”

“Not by me, okay?! I didn’t know!”

Margo, instead of seeming to grasp his turmoil, just sounded flummoxed.

“I mean, shit. From day one all he could talk about is how cute you were. All three of us have even talked about that before.”

He didn’t answer. The world around him was going fuzzy, and it was getting harder to breath.

Shit, he was having a panic attack.

“Quentin? Hey, you still there?”

He couldn’t help it, a tearful, pained whimper came out of his throat.

“Oh god. I missed it.”

There was a brief pause of silence, then she lowered her voice into a more soothing tone.

“Q…shit, everything is fine. Really. Nobody is holding it against you for not noticing. Least of all Eliot.”

At the mention of his name he felt a sharp pain like a knife twist in his heart.

“Margo, you don’t get it. I _missed _it.”

She clearly didn’t get it.

“Okay, yeah, I got that. So, you didn’t know one of your best friends went all territorial and wanted in your pants. One-sided shit happens. Just don’t be weird about it and everything will be –“

At this point Quentin was hugging his knees and unable to hold it in. He gasped out painful sobs and thought about throwing the phone across the room.

“What the fuc-Quentin-are you _crying_ over this?! Son of a clit, stop feeling bad for not knowing! Look, when I get back in a couple of days we can all stay in, get shitfaced on that wine you like-“

“…Margo…” he said in a small, choked, melancholy voice, “…I’ve been in **love **with Eliot Waugh since the day I met him. And I-I-I missed my c-chance…”

He hung up after that. He didn’t have the energy to angrily throw his phone, and he just couldn’t listen to Margo talk about how he was such a blind dumbass. Instead he curled into a ball on his side and let his messenger bag be his pillow.

* * *

“Shit shit shit!” Margo kept yelling as she ran across the grass to the cottage in her skimpy purple bikini and revealing yellow sundress. She didn’t think it was possible to get a portal out of Ibiza that fast, but, hey, lookie there!

If anyone were to take notice of her at that moment, her outfit would surprisingly not be the thing that anyone would focus on.

Well, first. She did look fabulous in it.

Instead they would see the intense panic and something akin to devastation morphing her pretty features. This was not a usual look on her.

Something else that was completely out of the ordinary was how she complete avoided going to Eliot, who was lounging on one of the patio chairs. Instead she ran completely past him.

Margo. Ran past _Eliot_.

You know shit is bad.

While Eliot didn’t see her, she briefly caught Mike’s eye.

_Not now, but soon McCormick, I am going to castrate you and feed your cock to orphaned puppies for causing all of the shit you've caused._

She flew up the stairs and burst into Quentin’s room. There she found him crying on the floor in a heartbroken heap.

Margo wasn’t one to get close to people, and she really didn’t do the whole caregiver thing. But if you were her friend, she would do whatever she could to make things better.

They huddled together for what felt like hours. She managed to maneuver them into his bed, and held him to her until he cried himself to sleep. Even asleep she could still hear him saying _“I missed it, Margo” _and _“I love him so much, I just didn’t know he wanted me too.” _Like a broken record.

Quentin looked like shit. She didn’t care what he said, when he woke up she was going to make him drink a bottle of water and magically force him into a shower if she had to. Q came to her for help, and fuck it all she was **gonna**.

Part of that was what she was going to do next.

She quietly slid out of Quentin’s bed, and when she made sure he wasn’t going to wake up, she walked down to Eliot’s room.

It was empty.

This wasn’t good. They needed to have this talked out and done before Quentin woke up. She couldn’t do that if Eliot was off campus with the Arabic speaking leprechaun.

Thankfully she found him downstairs making a cocktail. Alone. Before she could get too relieved though, she saw his overnight bag sitting on the couch.

Shit.

He looked up to see her, and surprise lit his face.

“Margo? Hey, I didn’t expect to see-“

“Sit down, El. We need to talk.”

He raised an eyebrow, but did as she told. He curiously looked her up and down head to toe.

“You’re dressed for Encanto Oculto, but you your hair looked rumpled and your dress had lines like you’ve been in bed. Dressed. Did something happen in Ibiza?”

She reached over, grabbed his drink, and downed it in two gulps. It had been a while since she had anything.

He stared at his empty glass.

“Okay…I’ll just…go make another one.”

She put her hand out to stop him. When she looked up at him, he actually gasped. She wasn’t sure what her face was conveying, but he was her Eliot. He could always know when something was really wrong.

Something thunderous crossed his features. “Margo. Tell me right now. Do you need an alibi? Do I need to kill someone? Hide a body?”

She waved her hand. “We’re not there yet, but this shit is pretty damn serious.”

“Tell me now. You’re scaring me.”

She looked down at her perfect nails, wondering how the fuck she was going to broach this subject.

She decided blunt was the best way. “You told Mike that you called dibs on Quentin.”

Eliot’s face did some complicated dance in bewilderment.

“Uh, yeah, that was earlier…he said Quentin was pretty…were you here for that?”

She pursed her lips.

“No. But Quentin was. You know how that shitbrick Mayakovsky turned he and Alice into foxes so they would fuck? Well they had a little talk before coming back, and while they still had some of the fox traits, they both agreed that they didn’t want each other as humans.”

For just a second Eliot’s mask slipped and Margo could see that same vulnerable jealously he pretended not to have in regard to Quentin. She could also see his surprise.

“But she’s Alice. Q has always wanted Alice.”

At this, Margo gave a hollow laugh. “See, you and I? We think alike, El. But guess what? We’re were wrong.”

Eliot’s eyes sharpened.

“How so?”

She leaned forward.

“Get this. Both of them want other people. They even had plans of pursuing.”

Eliot’s walls went back up and he gracefully zipped from the couch to make another drink.

“Oh goodie. We get to see Quentin pine after another girl.”

He picked up the shaker and gave her a fake conspiratory smirk.

“Who do you think it is, the hedge bitch bestie?”

She waited him out. As he started to vigorously shake his new drink, he slowed down to look back at her.

“Wait. What does that have to do with me calling dibs?” He then looked alarmed. “Oh god, he doesn’t think I’m some sort of predatory gay, does he?! You know I completely backed off when he started fawning over Alice. I still wanted, but I backed off.”

He looked toward the stairs.

“Do you think I should go talk to him?”

“Not yet, El. In fact, I really think you should sit down for what I’m about to tell you.”

He came back and handed her a signature cocktail.

“Okay but let me drink this first.”

After a minute and making sure he put his glass down, Margo gently grasped both of Eliot’s hands.

“We both agree that our Q can be the most clueless puppy at times, right?”

Eliot smiled tenderly.

“Of course. It’s so adorable at times, it just makes me want to pet him and give him a fancy collar.”

“Kinks aside, Eliot, I need you to hear me, okay?”

He nodded.

“Q didn’t know you had feelings for him.”

He gave her a hard stare before laughing.

“Riiight! Oh, that’s really funny, Margo!”

When she just looked at him sadly, he laughed again, even though she could see the panic set in.

“That was a funny joke, Margo. Laugh! Everyone knows that I came on too strong and now we joke about it and are best friends.”

She squeezed his hands.

“Honey. No. Apparently, he should have replaced Alicia Silverstone as Cher because the boy is that fucking clueless.”

Eliot was shaking.

“No. No no. Quentin, he…he’s fine with my flirting! We joke back and forth. He knows-he **knows **that I find him attractive but he’s too important to me to mess anything up by crossing a line.”

He got up again and started frantically pacing, before he turned wide, frightened, vulnerable eyes to her. He was pleading for help.

“Did he think me saying I called dibs meant that we weren’t really friends?! Did I fucking ruin everything because I didn’t want Mike to look him that way?!”

Margo got up and physically shoved Eliot back onto the couch.

“Ask me why I am here, Eliot. Ask me.”

He sandwiched her smaller hand with his palms.

“Bambi, please tell me you are going to fix this.”

“Ask me, Eliot.”

He took a deep breath.

“Margo, dearest, why are you here?”

“Because I’m in love with you and had a fucking panic attack.”

Eliot and Margo’s heads snapped over to see Quentin on the stairs. He still looked kind of pale, and his eyes were still swollen from crying so hard. It looked like a good wind would knock him over.

“Jesus, Q, sit down before you fall down.”

But he didn’t move. His eyes were on Eliot.

Eliot wasn’t any better. Not taking his eyes off Quentin, he rose from the couch.

“You…you love me, Q?”

Quentin licked his lips. Eliot’s eyes tracked the motion before resting on brown puppy eyes again. “Uh. Yeah.”

Eliot slowly moved towards him. He spoke in hushed tones.

“Since when?”

Quentin furrowed his brow.

“_You’re late_. _Follow me.”_

Eliot stopped at the foot of the stairs.

Margo held her breath. Was she…was she witnessing something here? Was this about to happen?!

Eliot looked puzzled.

“You want me to follow you-?”

“The day of the test, when you were supposed to show me around. You made fun of me later because of my awe at the school. It wasn’t the school, El. The school just felt right. The awe was…uh, **you**.” Quentin grabbed for the banister and took a step down, never taking his eyes off of Eliot. “I walked through trees and up a lawn to see the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my _life._ And he was looking at me.” He smiled and gave a little laugh. Eliot was riveted.

“Not around me, or above me. _At_ me.” Quentin took another step down, making him level with Eliot’s height. Their hands were only inches away from each other on the banister.

“Then, this unbelievably attractive man spoke my name and told me I was late and to follow him.”

He shrugged.

“So, I did.”

He ducked his head a little and cleared his throat. He looked at Eliot earnestly through his lashes.

“If you haven’t noticed yet, I would pretty much follow wherever you lead.”

He huffed a laugh, but his eyes were turning glassy. He shrugged again.

“I’m an ass and I fall hard.”

Eliot looked…lost. But so besotted that normally Margo would have puked at seeing so much fluff.

“Fuck, Q.”

Quentin, even with an escaped tear down his cheek gave him a bratty, mischievous grin.

“Yeah, that would have been fun too.”

Eliot looked over to Margo, and then his overnight bag.

“Shit.”

Quentin’s nose scrunched. “Not that so much.”

Starting to hyperventilate, Eliot crowded Quentin by stepping onto the stairs and possessively covering Quentin's hand with his own.

“_Uh huh._”

“Uh, what?”

A very intense and serious Eliot wrapped his arm around Quentin’s back and pulled him closer.

“I fell so hard it was almost embarrassing. I mean, who falls for some nerd that says ‘uh huh’ when you first meet them? But I was first. Ha ha I win.”

Quentin’s brown eyes grew, and he touched Eliot’s jaw.

“Holy shit. You love me.”

“Yeah, kind of thought you knew that.”

Quentin reverently traced Eliot’s cheek and orbital bones, all the while Eliot looked on in hopeful disbelief.

“I swear, if I had known anytime before I left for Brakebills South, I would have written you shitty poetry and climbed you like a tree.”

Both broke into helpless laughter while pressing their foreheads together.

When it died down, Eliot moved his hand from Q's back to his neck and nuzzled at his face. Quentin quietly gasped and closed his eyes in bliss. Not turning away, Eliot addressed Margo.

“Bambi, a little help here? What do I do first?”

She thought about this carefully for a few seconds. “How about some delegation? Let me call Mike to dump him for you, and you go suck Quentin’s dick? The poor boy has had a hard day.”

Quentin pulled back. First, he looked at Margo then at Eliot.

“Wait, what?”

His and Eliot’s eyes lock.

“You’re just going to...what...break up with Mike?”

Eliot rolled his eyes fondly. “Oh Q. Sweet, adorable, clueless Q. Of course I’m going to break up with him. No question. I have who I really want conveniently in my arms. Now-“

Before he could say anything else, Quentin cupped his face with both hands and kissed him desperately. He hooked one of his ankles behind Eliot's knee to get closer, all the while whimpering into his sensual lips. Eliot got with the program. He moaned loudly and took control. He took his hand off that banister and soothingly ran it up and down Q's back. He angled their faces and expertly introduced his tongue to Quentin’s own. Both were trying their best to hold the other up, but only succeeded in tangling their mismatching limbs and kissing deeper. Harder. When Quentin trailed open mouthed kisses down Eliot’s neck, Eliot slipped his hand down to massage Quentin’s painful looking erection. Quentin melted into him like molasses. As he groaned into Eliot’s neck, Eliot distractedly called out to Margo.

“Yeah, Bambi. I’m going to go take of my new boyfriend. Can you dispose of the old one? I believe I’m going to be a bit busy for a while.”

She clocked her hip.

"Hey hey, now. No fucking Q until he's had at least eight ounces of water. With the amount of crying he did, if you make him cum he might turn into a mummy."

With a flick of his wrist and twist of his fingers, a bottle of water flew into his hand from the kitchen."

"Don't worry, Margo. I'm going to be taking care of him now. And I plan to get my mouth on him really soon."

Margo smiled.

“Alright then. You two have fun. Suck it good, El. I'll happily kick Mike to the curb.”

Quentin pulled away from his Eliot's neck.

“Uh, actually, if you don't mind, can I suck your cock first?”

Eliot looked almost feral with hunger.

“You wanna?”

Quentin, love drunk and high on heavy petty, gave him a surprisingly naughty lift of his eyebrows.

“I kind of love oral and have been dying to blow you.”

At that Eliot literally scooped him up and carried him up the stair.

“Bye Bambi!”

She waited a minute to let it all sink in.

Eliot and Quentin were both happy and in love. All thanks to her.

Damn, she's good.

Then she heard Quentin in the upstairs hallway tell Eliot to put him down.

"I just can't wait, Eliot. I need you right now."

She then proceeded to hear Eliot lose his shit.

In between moans and high pitched sighs, the only words she could hear were-

"Oh...OH! Q-Quentin! Q, my wonderful, beautiful Q. You look so nice sucking my cock. And you look so pleased! Oh, you should be so proud. I'm so proud. I am so lucky. How did yo-fuck, your tONgue! Oh shit. Oh shit. You're so good. How are you so gooOoOod- ah-ah-ah. Oh my God, I think I just saw the face of God! D-did you just fucking deep throat me, baby? You can deep throat? You love it?! Oh baby, yes, just like that...don't ever fucking stop..."

_Oh wow, I didn't know the boy had it in him. Go Quentin!_

Margo smirked and reached into Eliot’s bag. Pulling out his phone, she clicked on Mike’s name.

“Hey McCormick, sorry to break this to you, but remember dibs? Yeah, you just got dumped, and "pretty" is now polishing Eliot's knob. Go find another best friend to screw. Bye."

* * *

Comments and Kudos = Love!


End file.
